


And your skin was kissed (by the sun)

by Ouranias



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, FICTOBER2018, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouranias/pseuds/Ouranias
Summary: Y Mark susurró su nombre, una y otra vez, hasta que la palabra fue lo último que se escuchó entre ambos cuerpos, entrelazados en un abrazo en el que el aire no era un invitado.





	And your skin was kissed (by the sun)

_“But we’ll be alright. Please, I want you to try again.”_

Mark era, a grandes rasgos, un niño rata.

Su día a día consistía en practicar ridículos bailes del _Fornite_ , perder a éste, dormir en horario lectivo y llenar su agenda de dibujos de su personaje de Naruto, al cual todavía no había nombrado porque ni siquiera había logrado que pareciese un ser humano. Seguía una estricta rutina que le permitía saltarse los deberes y dedicar las horas ganadas al tiempo en ver algún anime de la nueva temporada, porque su amigo Jisung —JisungUchiha en twitter— le había recomendado un par que tenían buena pinta.

Perfectamente normal. Desordenado, descuidado, algo bocachancla y definitivamente un poco tonto; Mark era normal.

 

_Pero él no._

* * *

 

 

—¿Perdón? ¡No! ¿Cómo que ha habido un error?

La voz de Mark resonó con fuerza en la recepción del pequeño hostal al que acababa de llegar, mientras una cucaracha solitaria corría a encontrar refugio tras la planta marchita (¿cómo puede marchitarse una planta de plástico?) de una de las negruzcas esquinas.

Aquel fin de semana era la NCTCon, el mayor punto de encuentro para los fans de la cultura japonesa en la región. Acudían personas de todas partes, porque un pabellón cerrado que probablemente huela a fideos y de luces cetrinas en medio de ninguna parte suena a plan infalible. Tal vez lo fuera, porque la capital se llenaba, y con ella los hostales mugrosos que Mark podía permitirse. Así los describía el joven, que consideraba a mugroso un adjetivo completamente válido que merecía la misma admiración que el resto.

Golpeó el tablero mal lijado con el puño, su rostro adquiriendo un tono rojizo ideal.

—Lo siento señor, pero sus datos se han traspapelado. Desde la administración de FiretruckEsLaPeorTitle lo sentimos y pedimos disculpas, pero si aún desea quedarse aquí a pasar la noche deberá compartir habitación. ¿Lo comprende, eh… MarkitosElAmo?

¿Por qué le habían permitido registrarse con un seudónimo? Probablemente la recepcionista estuviera acostumbrada a ello, pero sentía cierto deje humillante en su voz.

—No hay ningún otro hostal que acepte huéspedes. Están todos llenos. ¡Y no quiero dormir en la calle! ¿Y si me comen los coyotes?

—Señor, no hay coyotes aquí. Además, hay otras personas en su situación, tuvimos un fallo en el sistema. Probablemente el vecino intentó arreglar la antena de la televisión y dejó al barrio sin luz.

 

* * *

 

_FullSun._

Ese era el seudónimo que empleaba su nuevo compañero de habitación.

“Ridículo” pensó Mark, deshaciendo el bolso de deporte en el que portaba su ropa y alisaba el cosplay de Kirito, arrugado por el viaje en tren. Aguardaba en el pasillo, pues la llave la había recogido el tal Sun hacía una hora, sin ni siquiera saber si se vería obligado a pasar la noche junto a un desconocido. Enfurruñado, Mark intentó sin éxito peinar la brillante peluca negra con ambas manos. Necesitaba tumbarse un rato y procesar que su experiencia en la NCTCon estaba siendo un desastre, como aquel año en el que alguien le había golpeado con un lightstick verde lima limón, dejándole inconsciente en el concurso de ramen picante.

Cerró los ojos, agotado. Y cuando los volvió a abrir, frente a él se encontraba el rostro más curioso y vivaz que hubiese visto jamás. Retrocedió con rapidez, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared; sintiendo cómo el dolor le recorría el cráneo, contempló al extraño, cuyos ojos parecían no tener fondo ni destino. Eran estúpidamente atrayentes.

—¿Hola?

—Hola —La voz del desconocido era suave, como una caricia—. ¿Eres MarkitosElAmo?

Mark se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado por segunda vez de su ingenioso apodo:

—Sí, ¿eres FullSun?

—Ajá. Creo que deberías colgar tu… enorme abrigo negro. ¿No es algo incómodo llevar uno en verano?

—No es un… da igual. Vamos dentro.

Su presencia era brillante, embriagadora e incómoda. El cálido sol de una primavera que aún quedaba demasiado lejos, en una noche oscura como un callejón, rozó las mejillas de Mark, instándole a huir y alejarse de aquella persona capaz de provocar a cualquiera sonrojar.

Porque su tacto era dulce, aromático, y su piel bañada por el argán y las dunas parecía un hogar al que regresar. Los ojos de Mark se perdían en la nuca ajena, donde el cabello formaba unos graciosos rizos, una puerta a lo que su belleza escondía.

Pero el embrujo se hizo pedazos cuando pudieron comprobar que la habitación, además de bastante pequeña, mal iluminada y un poco cochambrosa, sólo contaba con una cama.

—Vaya por L, FullSun, vas a tener que dormir en el suelo.

 

* * *

 

 

—Que sepas que esto no me gusta.

Murmuró Mark, mientras intentaba que el espacio que quedaba entre ambos cuerpos fuera mayor, insalvable de hecho. FullSun se había negado en redondo a que uno de los dos durmiera en otro lugar que no fuese la cama, y Mark no había encontrado argumentos con los que rebatirle. Tal vez si sus labios no tuvieran aquel tinte rosáceo, como un melocotón…

Llevaban hablando un rato, puesto que Mark aún albergaba dudas sobre las intenciones del otro muchacho, como si pretendiese robarle el hígado y venderlo en la deep web. Mark tenía un hígado bastante sano.

—Así que no has venido por la NCTCon.

—No. Soy artista. Sólo quería… un cambio de aires.

La cama chirrió bajo ellos, mientras FullSun se movía, buscando reducir la distancia, buscando los ojos de Mark, que rehuían el conflicto, cobardes.

Entre ambos se había creado un ambiente tenso, pero familiar. Como una cena de Navidad en la que tu padre y su cuñado están sentados juntos. Sabes que se desatará la tormenta, pero te invade un sentimiento de resignación casi agradable. Es algo que conoces. Que aprecias, pero que si te diesen la posibilidad de evitar, ya te habrías llevado las gambas a la habitación contigua. Sus pies, calientes como el resto de su cuerpo, rozaban los de Mark, que sentía cada contacto como un fuego abrasador que quemaba sus labios, secándolos.

—FullSun es un nombre que te pega.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro… tu piel, tu temperatura, tu pelo…

Sus manos se encontraron también, y Mark ahogó un grito. La intimidad establecida resultaba forzada, pero natural al mismo tiempo. Una mezcla de sentimientos agridulces que culminaban en respiraciones dispares; el compás de una y el rápido movimiento de la otra se unían en una melodía deliciosa que sellaría para siempre un acuerdo tácito entre dos desconocidos que habían hallado refugio.

—Donghyuck.

Y Mark susurró su nombre, una y otra vez, hasta que la palabra fue lo último que se escuchó entre ambos cuerpos, entrelazados en un abrazo en el que el aire no era un invitado.

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer día y estoy muy cansada, lo he escrito en una hora y aún tengo que fregar los platos así que sed piadosos.


End file.
